This invention relates to a modular test adapter device for use in the telephonic and related industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved test adapter for testing the wiring of a telephone terminal block of the type having a plurality of connectors extending therefrom such as, for example, type 66 terminals.
In the communications industry, and more particularly in the telephone industry, terminal blocks having a plurality of clip-type electrical connectors protruding therefrom are used. One such terminal block is the well known Type 66 quick connect block.
A typical prior art method of testing the connections in a terminal block is to attach the testing wires leading from the electronic testing apparatus to the electrical connectors of the block by clips, i.e., alligator clips. It should be appreciated that this is time consuming and is subject to human error. Thus, alligator clips of this type may create problems such as accidental shorting across terminals or intermittent test connections.
Another prior art test apparatus involves a test block which is the same size as the entire block to be tested. This test block has an array of contact elements that are force fitted over the connector elements of the terminal block, and the test block is then secured to the terminal block by clamping arms and a clamping screw. The arms extend into openings in the terminal block and the clamping screw is torqued through the arms to load the test block against the terminal block. This test apparatus is bulky and cumbersome, both to mount and dismount. Furthermore, because of the force fit of test contacts over the connector elements of the terminal block, contact can only be made with every other connector in a row because of space limitations. Thus, individual rows cannot be tested (the entire terminal block must be tested as a unit), and even then only half the connectors in any row are actually tested.
Still another prior art testing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174, which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174 describes a testing assembly comprising a plurality of pistons and piston rods within a plurality of chambers, each piston being connected to a conductive grommet and a resilient conductive spring. The assembly is then mounted on protruding connectors or terminals of the type hereinabove discussed via the chambers wherein electrical contact between the pistons and terminals is effected. However, while the testing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,174 is suitable for its intended purposes, it does not easily afford interconnection with standardized modular plugs; and it must be held in place during use.